He Loved
by IhEaRtZeRoThEhErO
Summary: "Have you ever loved someone other than yourself?" She asked him. He turned to face her. It was one of the most beautiful scenes of their lives. The school grounds were turning tangerine and her long green hair was mixing with the now setting sun. She had her eyes huge with curiosity… His violet eyes were shining as if ready to spill a very huge secret.CCxLelouch LightxCC
1. Teaser

He Loved.

Created :

November 18 2012

Status:

On-going

Teaser:

"Have you ever loved someone other than yourself?" She asked him.

He turned to face her.

It was one of the most beautiful scenes of their lives. The school grounds were turning tangerine and her long green hair was mixing with the now setting sun. She had her eyes huge with curiosity and hatred…

His violet eyes were shining as if ready to spill a very huge secret.

He looked straight to her eyes, sa she waited for his answer.

He smiled.

She frowns.

"Yes I do. I once loved a girl, but all she could see was my brother…." He added. "Not me."

She raised her brow…

"You said what?" then she turned red.

He look away.

His shyness was so evident now.

A/N: Please bear with me...I know the teaser was very short, but I promise that the first chapter will be quite longer. Please vote/comment. I would like to know if my beloved lelouch will be in Akito...please CG fans answer me...


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

He had never been fascinated with the moon before not until today.

He was staring intently to the moon with his hands touching the cold glass window infront of him.

But then a certain green headed girl apeared infront of their house. That girl seems to be hesitating if she would rang the bell.

He just stared at her.

He knows her.

She was standing there for almost 15 minutes.

Waiting for anybody to come and hopefully fetch her from the now decreasing temperature outside.

He was just staring at her right now. Though he knows that she was starting to freeze outside. He won't go out and fetch her.

She was old enough to know how to rang the door bell.

If she needs something then call for the attention of the person she needed.

If she would rang the bell then she'll be able to see his face. She'll be able to talk to him. And she would surely be happy. But...will she really be?

"Okay I'm coming!" a man's voice can be heard at his room.

He smiled then clposed the curtains infront of him. He turned to look at the frame in his study table then proceeded to open the door in front of him.

''I'msorry to disturb you, Sir Shneizel, but Miss Cornelia asked me to give you this.. '' She handed him the package. She mentally breathe for she was able to launch those words without stammering.

She could notice the sudden thinning of his lips. He was smiling.

And it hurts to know that that smile was not for her...

"Oh, wait C.C., join us in our dinner." Shneizel then said after recovering from almost-turning-like-a-fool in front of his former student.

C.C. just gave him a confused look.

"Oh, my cute little brother won't mind. Isn't him your classmate?" Shneizel asked.

His little brother was not cute. For her, he was a demon acting-like-an-emperor in their class. She hates him.

"Yes, he is..." she answed.

"Very well, then." he said smiling and thinking something.

-to be continue

A/N: I know it was again short but my time was just limited so please bear with me...until the next chapter.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

As the two reach the dining area, they were surprised to see Lelouch gorging over his food.

"Lelouch why didn't you wait for our visitor?" asked Shneizel his brother who is C.C.'s classmate.

"I-it's okay…" she said, then smiled.

"But brother I am hungry, and I just can't wait for someone to come." He explained.

She secretly smiled. Lelouch was cuter when he was hungry.

"As expected." Shneizel said.

Meanwhile…

"C.C., didn't you say that Lulu was your classmate?" asked Shneizel.

"Well, sir you asked about it." C.C. said.

Shneizel then smiled by that.

"Did I really ask it?" he said laughing.

"Yes you did."

Lelouch just rolled his violet eyes. They could cause him diabetes if C.C. would become his Brother's girlfriend. But then he felt something in his chest…

Why does his chest hurt?

He was just thinking of C.C. being Shneizel's girlfriend.

C.C. having a boyfriend?

Why does it hurt?

He just shrugged it off and continue eating…

But he just can't stand the two talking, laughing…

So he stood and left the two there wondering what had just happen.

"So C.C. how is my brother at school?" Shneizel asked.

C.C. thinks of what she will say but then…

"She does not know me, so why asked about her how am I at school, when we barely even talk." Lelouch just stormed in the room hearing his name and thinking that C.C. would say something bad about him.

"Yes we don't talk much, but I can see that Lelouch was working hard at school, seeing his effort in managing the school as the president." C.C. said straight to his eye.

Surprised to what she just said. He didn't notice that the two walk out of the dining room and proceeded somewhere.

Unable to know where the two go, he ran towards Shneizel's room just to found it empty.

"Thank you for the delicious dinner, sir." She said.

He smiled and she can't help but to smile back at his pretty face.

She likes him. He was his elementary crush. He was her teacher when she was in grade four and ever since he was always in her mind…

But then someone slip her mind.

"You're welcome C.C., it was my pleasure knowing you enjoyed the food my brother cooked. It was actually his first time cooking and I find it good hearing others saying that they find my cute little brother's cooking, delicious." Shneizel said.

And when did his brother became cute? Her irritation to the demon acting-like-an-emperor just go back…

It was dark. He was not a gentleman if he just let C.C. walk home alone. But he's got a ton of work and he was sure that of he won't start now, he won't be finishing tomorrow…

But then he remembered.

"Lelouch come here." His tone was demanding but Lelouch felt relieved now. Thinking that what he just thought would now be far from becoming true.

Lelouch rushed outside and saw C.C. standing with Shneizel in front of the gate. He can't help but to smile seeing her right now.

"What do you want?" he asked his brother.

"Walk C.C. home" he demanded.

His smile was now starting to be obvious so he turned around to hide the rising-feeling-starting-to-be-obvious.

-To be continue…

A/N: The update was short I know but I was just so busy right now having a ton of assignments… but I will try my very best to write a much longer update soon… and also forgive me for writing vote/comment last time that was meant for my wattpad update. So please be kind as always and review my fanfiction…please. How do you find this story?


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**-Walking Her Home-**

He can't help but to stare at her beautiful face. Her hair was dancing with the wind and her golden eyes, sparkles like the stars, that was currently shining above them.

He can't help but to let his jaw drop on the road.

He was staring intently at the walking girl ahead. He could see a glimpse of her smile but he could feel that it was a sad smile. A smile that was never meant to get execute by such a sweet girl like her.

He stop walking realizing that he was reading her too much. Which is not good for him, thinking of his pride?

Why does he pays too much attention on her? In school, while bullying some of his poor classmates, he still manage to look at her...In their way home from school, he could still manage to stare at her, though he was being surrounded by his admirers...

And why does he still enjoys staring at her, though, whenever he looks at her, pissed was written on her face.

She hates him. And he was not ignorant of it. He knows how she hates him. How deep her hatred for him was...

But why does a hatred from her brings a pain to his chest? He was used of being hated. He was born to be hated. But why does a hatred from her hurts him?

But as he was staring at her back, he notice the _pink ribbon_, she was wearing now...

_It was actually a peace of offering from the last prank he did on her._

_He smiled recalling how red her face then..._

It was a memory to remember.

But seeing how pathetic she was now, it hurts him.

Hurts him to the point that he wants to punch the face of the guy, she was thinking right now.

.

.

.

She stopped walking as she realized that he stopped.

She turned to stare at his violet orbs that were looking intently at her.

A droplet of water falls from above...

The two ran towards the nearest place where they could temporarily shelter their wounded hearts.

"I didn't know that you could run that fast..." he commented while wiping off the water in his face with his sleeve.

"I didn't know that you runs like a turtle...you out run me!" she said sarcastically.

"Turtles run faster than mine." he said. Then he smiled. He could see the faint thinning of her lips.

He really enjoys staring at her, but only when she was not aware that his doing so.

"Why do you..." he added, "like him?" he asked. There was curiosity in his eyes, but she sense the sadness in his voice.

Why on earth did he asked that stupid question to her? He was aware of her obvious admiration to his brother, but why bothers to know?

He was about to tell her to drop the question but then...

"My reasons outnumbered the stars above."

"But there were no stars above, not a single one." she said. Then look him at the eye..."Maybe, my reasons, were all not valid. Or maybe, there was actually no reason." she said.

Her eyes water. And it was so painful that it made her eyes release more...

More tears...till she weep.

He just let her do so. Let that sour tears flow through her beautiful cheeks...Let that pain go.

He was just there, listening. Trying to shield the pain he was bearing right now.

That strange pain in his chest doubles it's intensity...

Then unknowingly, his hands run through her shoulders, half-hugging her with his right arm.

Though surprised, she just let him do so...

*****End of Chapter Three*****

There is no fix updating time, sorry for that. And also, thank you, everyone for the review(s)/comment(s) you've given this fan fiction...Anyway, it won't be ending soon. I will write more. Again, please review this fic it really help me a lot.

Anyway the Fourth chapter is up, I made some twist in it…and there will be some new characters there…maybe I will turn this fic into crossover…until the next chapter!

-Jane


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**-Reality-**

All she could hear was cries from her classmate. Maybe the student council was making fun of this guy. She pitied that poor guy. If she could just stop the council and if only she was brave enough to stand against that demon-acting-like-an-emperor...

"I am not late, president..." Light defending himself...

"But I want you to be." the president said, then gave Light a creepy smirk...Just like the one that Madness throws his victims.

She knew what will happen next...punish that Yagami boy.

She heard that Light Yagami came up from a poor family. And stands as the eldest among the six siblings. He works as a part-timer in a restaurant nearby...

His father is a former military and his mom works in a laundry shop, near Yagami's resident.

He was rank as the first in the school's last chess match competition.

He is a very interesting guy. And she wants to get close to him.

Shirley noticed that her friend, C.C., stopped from walking and listens to the commotion below them...well, they were in the second floor.

Shirley saw something in C.C.'s eyes, that she can't but to wonder what cause it...

C.C. smiled. And it made Shirley's brow, raise...

"C.C., are you alright?" she asked her friend. She was worrying that C.C. forgot to take her med.

But since when does C.C. take med?

C.C. gave Shirley a what-look then proceeded walking in the hallway.

'C.C.'s really strange...' Shirley thought.

"Does anyone saw her?" he asked. His jaw clenched. And his fist was squeezing his phone.

"No one did." Milly Ashford said as she stretches her right leg, reaching the opposite chair, to where she was on.

Lelouch just let her do so. He was used of being seduce. But it all got no effect to him.

His mind was flying somewhere. Thinking of someone...

"Do you like her, Lulu?" Milly asked him.

Lelouch just gave her a puzzled look. As if he was saying that he already had an answer with that, only he just can't believe it.

Milly smiled.

Light was searching for some vacant table with his books, when he saw his best friend, reading a book, he thinks is "_Pride and Prejudice_" by Jane Austen.

But since when did Kallen become a fan of Romantic/Comedy? Knowing Kallen, she was the type of girl who would read Kipling's or Poe's...but Austen's? Something is really wrong here.

"Where is my "_Stranger's House_"?" he asked her as he reach the table she was on.

She didn't pay a look at him.

"I left it in the house, it was just so serious...and I don't like it." she said, flipping into the next page.

She looked at him.

"Oh my-! who did that to you?" she asked him realizing that she was talking supposedly to a dead man.

"Your boyfriend." he said smiling.

He looks so pathetic now, with his dirty uniform and bruised face. She was not used on seeing him like that.

"Lelouch?!" she asked as if it was very impossible for Lelouch to do such a thing.

"My answer could either be a yes or a no..." he added, "Depending, if he was now acknowledging you as his girlfriend." he said. Sadness and anger was the tone of his voice.

There was the sudden change of emotion from her face...

"Correction ex-girlfriend!" she said. A tear was now starting to form from her beautiful eyes...but tries hard not to let that tear fall.

He could see those tears, of course.

"That guy doesn't deserve your tears" he added, "Only the person that could truly love you deserves one." he said.

She was walking home alone that afternoon...simply because Shirley already ride a cab earlier, for Shirley's house was quite far from the academy and her's was just walking distance.

And Lelouch was also nowhere to be found. Usually he would walk side by side with her along the road. Not talking much. Just those simple HI's & hellos, acquaintances throw to each other.

But are they really just acquaintances? Or would she consider him as a friend? An ally maybe.

After that rain incident, whenever she thinks of Lelouch, her heart would start beating so fast...

But why does that Yagami boy, gives her the same feeling as Lelouch does?

Why did she felt bad while he was explaining to the president that he was not late, but still punished him.

And why is it that she can't get mad at that president, though he was a living demon on earth? Why instead of hatred, all she could feel was happiness, whenever she thinks of him?

She scratches her head for thinking too much of the two...

But as she was making her way in front of a restaurant, she bumped somebody...

"Ouch!" she said.

She was now sitting on the road...

And the guy she bumped manages to stand up right away.

He looks down at the girl on the floor with her undies exposed to the public.

He blushed. But then, being a gentleman, he looked up to avoid seeing the forbidden thing below.

But being just a guy, he can't help but to recall what he had just saw, a few seconds ago.

He mentally slaps his face for doing so...

"Light Yagami?" the girl that was sitting on the floor, a few moments ago, said.

He turned his eyes to her beautiful face to see an alluring beauty of sixteen.

She smiled.

He wonders, what's funny?

*****End of Chapter Four*****

I enjoyed writing this chapter...and this is so far my favorite one. So review? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Or whatever…How do you find Light Yagami in the story? How about Lelouch? Tell me if you want Light to stay in this fic, please…


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**-Light Yagami-**

He was alone in his office reading the book he found in his brother's room, "Perfect Murder, PerfectTown", when his phone rang.

He turned his violet orbs to see whose the unfortunate caller would be, who was disturbing him when he was actually about to reach the climax of the book he was on...

But instead of getting mad or what, he was surprised to read the name of the caller in his phone.

The person, who would least call him, was now making a call to him for almost half an hour.

Realizing, he made, whoever the caller is, wait for that long, because of his being undeniably shock, he quickly press the answer button and listen on the voice at the other line...

He was still staring at the green-head in his front. She had a pair of golden eyes filled with surprise, and probably, happiness...

She looks so familiar to him.

Aside from seeing her in school, he was extremely sure that he saw her somewhere...

A devilish grin was formed in his face. He can't keep the smile to himself.

But then, the girl grabbed him by the hand, and dragged him going somewhere.

He can't resist the force the girl was exerting, well not actually the force, but the girl herself. He just can't resist the girl.

"Hey, where do you think you're bringing me?" he asked the girl. Not struggling from her touch...

"You owe me boy..." she said, not even paying a glance to the boy she was grabbing.

"And how on earth did I owe you?" he asked her.

Maybe he misread her. Maybe.

"Forgotten that you just bumped me?" she said sarcastically.

"And what do you want?" he asked smiling.

"Pizza." she said. Then take a look at the guy behind her.

He just reminds her of someone, that's why, she likes him.

He was always alone. He never had anyone except for her. Except Kallen. But he never loved her. He just used her.

He just played with her fragile heart...

But seeing her lifeless in the hallway right now, he can't help but to feel guilty...to regret what he did to this poor girl.

He wants to talk to her. To say sorry. But if he would, he'll just deepen the cut he did to her heart.

He closed his eyes and think. But all he could see, and all he could think was just that girl named C.C.

Maybe Milly's right. Maybe.

But right now...in front of his violet eyes...right now.

Why does he's seeing her happily eating a pizza, well, a whole box of pizza to her own, with Light Yagami? With that poor Yagami guy?

Why there's a pain? Who is she to him? How does she mean to him? Why could she cause him those things?

C.C. was happily gorging over her pizza with her legs swinging, while Light was staring at her.

"Why do you love pizza so much?" he asked, still staring at her beautiful face.

"Because pizza's really good"

"And besides a boy during my elementary days gave his pizza to me..." she said.

"And what is the story with the boy?" he asked...

"...that boy asks me to be his girlfriend." she said laughing.

He smiled.

"But, that boy died." she said.

He stopped smiling and looks at C.C...Who was now looking so down.

"Right after I refused from his proposal, he run towards the road, but then, there's a truck, that he was..." she stop speaking and look away, "When I eat pizza, I can feel that he was forgiving me. That I didn't refuse to his proposal...that I..." she said.

"That kid's so lucky." he said.

The next day...

"The Class will be having a play?" Shirley asked Milly Ashford, who is standing in front of the class.

Milly smiled at Shirley who almost got her jaw drop on the floor.

"Yes, dear Shirley, and that was the reason why your names are here..." Milly said.

Milly was shuffling the names in the container.

Everyone was eager to know the result. Some of them were dying to get the lead role except for C.C. who was staring outside. Her mind was flying somewhere...

Milly Ashford was secretly praying that she could get the girl's name...

"And our lead actress is..." Milly said as she was uncovering the piece of paper she get.

Then she smiled.

*****End Of Chapter Five*****

A/N:Finally chapter five...oh well, I see people hates Light...well, I like C.C. and Light's chemistry but I love LLxCC love team, forever end ever...My idea of placing Light in this fic comes from "Savior", it was also a fanfic here, and...I love it...so anyway, how do you find the story? Review? I will update earlier if my beloved readers would review my work...REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter Six

**He Loved **

**Chapter Six **

**-REALIZATIONS-**

She smiled.

"Okay, our lead actress would be Kallen." She said.

Everyone turned their eyes to poor Kallen, as if she ruined a very perfect moment in a romance movie. And yes, her face turned red, that you can't distinguish which is a hair and a skin.

"I thought it was C.C." Shirley said to herself. Then turned her eyes to a still wandering C.C., wandering over her imaginary land where giant pizzas lurked.

"And the lead actor is Lelouch?" Euphy asked.

"Yes, Euphemia...but what's wrong with that?" Milly asked.

"I thought it would be her..." she said pertaining to C.C..

"It was fate who decides it..." Milly explained to Euphy.

"Reshuffle it president, please." Kallen said.

Milly gave Kallen a puzzled look, then to Euphy, to Shirley and to C.C., who was now staring at her, as if she did something wrong. Well, she did, for LuluxCC fans.

"I love my role, Milly...please don't reshuffle it." C.C. said.

Euphemia give C.C. an evil look...but then, she receive a text message that would surely change what she feels...

"Oh, Light Yagami volunteers as the prince?!" Euphemia said as she was reading a message in her cellphone.

"Really?" Kallen asked.

Milly smiled. 'It's really fate, I think...' she thought.

"Oh, by the way C.C., will you please bring this to the office?" Milly asked her.

C.C. reached for the folder and walked.

She just want to be with Light Yagami...but why can't fate give them a chance? After failing from her first love, why not give her a second chance. Or maybe, it's really not Light. Maybe it was the guy who was standing in front of her. The raven-haired guy shown a surprised look to her.

"What do you need?" the guy asked.

"Milly asked me to hand you this..." she said.

A confusion could be read in his eyes, but he just shrugged that off.

"C.C." he said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Could you please tell Kallen that I'll be waiting for her at the cafeteria?" he asked.

He'll wait for Kallen? Didn't she heard last time that they're over? But why is it...?

Why is she was bothered?

"Okay..." she said. Then she walk...there was a shot of pain in her heart but...why?

"It has been your hobby passin' this street, right?" a man's voice. A very familiar one.

"I think so." She said.

Though she was talking to this man, her mind was still flying somewhere,_ 'Lelouch was waiting for Kallen?' _

A tear has fallen from her beautiful eyes.

Why can't that thought leave her? Why? Why?

Then she loose her strength, then fall to her knee...

Hey, wait, are you okay?" the man asked.

Why can't he just stay with me?

The violet orbs caught her tears.

"Did he did this to you?" Lelouch asked.

He was now standing before C.C.. There was anger in his voice.

"No." she said.

"Then why?" he asked.

It was that afternoon that he saw her tears again.

"Didn't I tell you not to cry again?" Lelouch asked.

She looked at him with tears flowing down her cheek...

"I hope I could." she said then she stood up.

He looked at her...

Then she walked again. And left him wondering what just happen.

*****End Of Chapter Six*****

A/N: After a very long time, I had finally updated HE LOVED, please drop your comments, suggestions or whatever you wanted to say. Merry Christmas EVERYONE! Next update will be **THE PLAY.**


End file.
